Heroes de Konoha
by Uchiha Naya
Summary: Era casi irreal lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos. Y no podía hacer más que temblar asustada . Cuando sintió la risa masculina tan grotesca, comenzó a comprender que estaba cerca de su fin/ Oneshot! :D


Holaaa :D Como estan? Aqui les traigo un One-shot, espero les guste!

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. **

* * *

**Heroes de Konoha.**

Era casi irreal lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos. Su boca magullada con rastros de sangre permanecía abierta, las piernas le temblaban producto de las heridas que manchaban la inmaculada piel. Sus cabellos siempre perfectamente peinados, ahora parecían una maraña horrible repleta de suciedad. Y no podía hacer más que temblar asustada, al notar la descomunal diferencia de habilidades que existían entre ambos. Sintió como su chakra era fuertemente drenado obligándola a caer de bruces, sin poder hacer nada más para defenderse. Quiso llorar. Gritar. Pero su orgullo Uchiha podía más que sus emociones. Cuando sintió la risa masculina tan grotesca, comenzó a comprender que estaba cerca de su fin.

_Huye. Corre. Tienes que salvarte._

Levanto un poco el mentón notando al menor de cabellos tan oscuros como el suyo, siendo sujetado por las finas hebras mientras pataleaba intentando zafarse. Incapaz de defenderse, ya que al igual que ella, su reserva de chakra estaba en cero. Presiono sus puños llevándose consigo rastros de tierra, pero no le importo. El corazón le latía a mil por hora a sabiendas de que si no hacia algo ya, luego sería muy tarde para arrepentirse. El sharingan en sus ojos ya comenzaba a disiparse y la vista se le nublaba. Demonios… _muévete, muévete, muévete. _Solo necesitaba un impulso, un instante de fuerza para poder huir de allí con el pequeño. O al menos defenderse ante el inminente ataque mortal. _Vamos, vamos, vamos. _

_¡Soy una Uchiha, demonios!_

– ¡Suéltame! – los gritos infantiles resonaban en sus oídos, logrando que se acumularan lagrimas de frustración en el rabillo de sus parpados. – ¡Nee-chan, huye!

– ¡No lo toques! –logro exclamar forzando a sus cuerdas bucales hasta casi romperlas.

Se mordió el labio intentando levantarse. Debía hacer algo, rápido…. O sería muy tarde. Pero ¡¿que, demonios?! ¡Eran tres hombres! Dos de ellos de un tamaño aberrante, casi inhumano, de brazos enormes y piernas firmes. Un solo golpe podría matarlos. El tercero, igual de grande… utilizaba una espada enorme, en su rostro adornaba una sádica sonrisa. Parecían ninjas errantes pues no poseían ninguna cinta que los identificara como miembros de una aldea oculta. Eran criminales. Sus palabras fueron claramente de destrucción y odio hacia el mundo ninja, de asesinar, destruir todo.

Y ellos dos habían tenido la mala suerte de toparse con esta gente.

Su madre les había advertido no alejarse tanto de casa, avisándole de los peligros que aun rondaban afuera. Pero no escucho. Solo por esta vez tuvo el impulso de romper las reglas, de hacer algo de "niña mala" y desobedecer. Se llevo lo necesario para protegerse, y salió raudo de ahí. Souta la siguió aun en contra de sus protestas pero al final cedió, permitiéndole acompañarle. Sin darse cuenta termino arrastrando a su hermano menor en su travesura infantil.

Jamás imagino que se encontraría con esas personas.

Quiso evitar una pelea absurda, e intento huir con el menor – siendo en su naturaleza una persona analítica – pero este último parecía haber heredado con creces el orgullo de sus ancestros y no pudo reprimir un insulto cuando ellos profirieron maldiciones en contra de la aldea que lo vio crecer.

El resultado era evidente.

Porque sus conjeturas rara vez fallaban, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Los molieron a golpes. A penas lograron apañárselas con el taijutsu que su padre se había tomado la molestia de enseñarles. Con las llamas que escaparon de la boca infantil, cuando creyó tener un punto de ventaja. O cuando intento copiar un movimiento de fuerza bruta gracias a su sharingan, fallando por su –todavía- inexperto control de chakra.

Demonios, ella solo tenía nueve años, y el seis. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos contra ese trió?

Pero eran Uchihas.

Y morir allí no era una opción.

Separo sus labios, concediendo una gran cantidad de aire a sus pulmones. Permitió relajar sus nervios, recordando una de la más famosas reglas de un shinobi, cuya norma su padre parecía llevar anclada en cada fibra de su piel.

_No dejar que las emociones te nublen._

Menos llanto y más acción.

Miro a los tres, corroborando que en estas condiciones era imposible sostener un duelo sin que su vida corriera peligro. Ya no tenia energías, y aunque quisiera no podría seguirles el ritmo. Por lo tanto eso estaba descartado. Su prioridad ahora era salvar a su hermano de la forma que sea; sujetarlo con todas sus fuerzas y huir a través del bosque hasta que sus pies sangraran si era necesario. Nada de peleas innecesarias, ni intercambio de insultos. Nada más.

Rescatar, luego huir.

Sabía que su chakra ya no le permitiría crear sellos, ni utilizar el fuego característico de su clan. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? El jadeo constante le dificultaba pensar con claridad. El aire parecía no querer oxigenar ni sus pulmones ni menos su cerebro. Necesitaba calmarse. Solo necesitaba un golpe certero, solo uno lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que suelte a su hermano. Pero, era casi imposible considerando que ya no tenía energías.

_¡Maldición!_

Aun estaba pensando qué hacer, cuando todo pareció detenerse ante sus ojos. Su shanringan siguió cada movimiento con una lentitud aterradora. El corazón se le detuvo, sus músculos se congelaron. Uno de los hombres levanto un Kunai, presionando el filo de este contra el pálido cuello, mientras la sonrisa se expandía. Pudo notar como el delgado hilo de sangre comenzó a caer, mezclándose con el metal de la tan característica arma de un shinobi.

De pronto la sangre pareció bombear a una velocidad impresionante, sintiendo su organismo demasiado caliente, demasiado tenso. Sus dientes crujieron, presionando sus puños, mientras las uñas se clavaron sobre la piel. Lo siguiente que sintió fue como una electricidad rodeaba su brazo, y sus piernas eran más veloces que nunca. Era como si repentinamente una fuerza sobrehumana se adueñaba de su pequeño cuerpo. Y ataco.

– ¡Shannaro!

Casi como una cuchilla, logro golpear al hombre lanzándolo unos metros lejos de ellos. Todo pasó tan rápido, en una fracción de segundos, que no se permitió pensar ni cuestionarse nada. Su cabeza calibro rápidamente una huida, pues sabía que era su única oportunidad. O huían o los mataban ahí mismo. Con esa idea en mente agarro a su hermano entre sus brazos, y comenzó a correr tanto como su cansancio le permitió.

El dolor en su cuerpo comenzó a acrecentarse, pero no se detuvo. Souta se aferro a ella, reteniendo las lágrimas que lo abordaron tras esa traumática experiencia. Su diminuto cuerpo temblaba, asustado.

–¡Quiero a mamá!–fue lo que escapo de su boca. Ella también quería a mamá. Esconderse en su pecho, y no irse nunca más. Quería llorar desconsoladamente mientras su progenitora le acariciaba el cabello con toda la dulzura del mundo.

_Mamá…_

Justo cuando creyó distinguir su casa a varios metros, sintió como la jalaban hacia atrás, obligándola a darse de lleno contra el suelo. Sostuvo a Souta como pudo mientras ambos rodaban por la tierra, brutalmente. Sus piernas y brazos sufrieron la fricción de las piedras, provocándole serias heridas, tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar como la real niña que era.

– ¿Creíste que podrías huir de nosotros, mocosa?

La voz sádica, retorcida caló hondo en ella. Se sentó llevándose a Souta con ella. Abrazo a su hermanito, fundiéndose con los temblores del menor. Abrió sus ojos tan grandes como pudo, ya sin rastros de rojizo en ellos, temiéndose lo peor. Su voz parecía haberse ido a cualquier lado, ya no se sentía capaz de hablar ni de decir nada en su defensa. Sintió como las lagrimas comenzaron a caer descontroladas por sus mejillas, no podía retenerlas.

El miedo ya se habia apoderado de ella.

– ¡Nadie hace llorar a mi hermana! – Souta, en algún instante de conciencia, se levanto separándose de ella, y parándose delante de aquellos bandidos, que se carcajearon con sadismo.

– Eres muy valiente, mocoso. Dignos herederos del clan Uchiha.

Pero todas aquellas palabras se contrarrestaban con el temblor exagerado que tenía el menor. Sostenía un Kunai entre sus manos, como única arma para defenderse.

– ¡Por supuesto! –Asintió Souta – ¡El clan Uchiha es el más fuerte de toda Konoha!

– Exacto. Ojos asombros, habilidades de batalla impresionantes–el hombre que sostenía la espada, volvió a sonreír –Un ninja perfecto. Es una lástima que tengan que morir…

Eso la hizo reaccionar. Sujeto el brazo del menor, sintiéndose aterrorizada.

– ¡No, Souta! ¡Debes huir! ¡Si tú al menos te salvas…!

Los ojos verdosos la miraron enfadados. Se soltó de ella con furia

– ¡No te dejare aquí! ¡Es mi turno de protegerte, Nee-chan! –Exclamo.

Ellos rieron ruidosamente.

–Ya lo escuchaste, pequeña. Deberías respetar los deseos de tu hermano –el otro de cabellos oscuros, se acerco a ellos, con paso tranquilo. Sostuvo del cuello al menor, levantándolo sin ningún problema.

– ¡Souta!

Quiso levantarse, quiso quitárselos de encima, protegerlo… ¡Demonios! ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan débil?! ¡Su hermano estaba siendo golpeado frente a sus narices y ella no podía hacer nada para protegerlo!

– ¡Veamos cuanto aguantas!

-¡SOUTA!

– ¡Esta bien, Nee-chan! –logro pronunciar, cuando su cuerpo fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás. Se levanto como pudo, volviendo a posicionarse frente a ella. Cubriéndola con su pequeño cuerpo, intentando soportar los golpes que le propinaron.

– ¡Detente! ¡No le hagas daño!

Se puso en pie como pudo corriendo hacia su hermano cuando lo lanzaron semi inconsciente hacia un árbol. Lo abrazo contra su pecho, llorando ruidosamente.

–¡Souta! ¡Souta! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Idiota! ¡Eres una molestia!

Iba a continuar con sus chillidos histéricos, pero las acciones del menor acallaron toda protesta. Levanto el puño en señal de victoria en tanto que una sonrisa arrogante, marca Uchiha, tomaba posesión de su rostro, enseñándole una perfecta hilera de dientes.

–Papá dijo… que el deber de un hombre… era proteger a su familia.

Abrió los ojos asombrada. Le tembló el mentón, pero en cambio su rostro húmedo se aferro a la cabeza del menor, mientras hipaba. Se quedo en esa posición sin poder hacer más. Ya no tenía fuerzas, no tenia energías… Escucho como esos pasos se acercaban a ellos. Dispuestos a acabar con sus vidas. _No… ella quería volver a casa, cenar con mamá y papá, jugar con el revoltoso de Bolt… _

Cerró los ojos con fuerza temiendo un golpe que nunca llego. En cambio sintió como un chakra intenso los rodeaba, protegiéndolos de aquellos golpes. Una fortaleza impenetrable, que solo podía pertenecer a una persona.

–Bien dicho, Souta.

Abrió los ojos, sin poder creer quien estaba delante de ellos. Una armadura los envolvía, y solo pudo sonreír con una alegría que nunca creyó expresar delante de aquella persona.

– ¡Papá!

El hombre de cabellos negros, al escuchar su llamado les dedico una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba hacia ellos. Acaricio tanto su cabeza como la de su hermano en un gesto paternal, frunciendo el ceño demasiado evidente cuando distinguió las graves heridas en su cuerpo.

De pronto el chakra que los cercaba se volvió tenso y oscuro.

–Siento no haber llegado antes –susurro, con la voz ronca.

Aferro la tela de su falda, con intenciones de calmarse. Pero las emociones eran demasiadas terminando por desbordarla; se odio por instantes pero sencillamente no pudo evitar echarse llorar en sus brazos. Como la niña de papá que era. Dejando que todo aquel miedo se reflejara entre gruesas lagrimas, y espasmos.

A Sasuke le fue imposible detener la punzada de angustia alojada sobre su pecho, al ver a su pequeña princesa llorando de esa forma. La necesidad de acabar con aquellos bastardos fue tal que por segundos nublo su mente. Sin embargo no podía aun, no sin antes asegurarse de que sus hijos estaban bien.

–Ya no hay nada que temer, Sarada –fue lo que escapo de su boca.

El palmeo su cabeza, acomodándole un cabello que cubría su rostro. Beso sus mejillas con ternura. Cuando detuvo su llanto, se volvió hasta el menor. Sostuvo a Souta con sumo cuidado, quien se aferro a la capucha oscura conteniendo los sollozos.

–Papá… ¿lo hice bien?

Su padre pareció poner una expresión de angustia, pero rápidamente la intercambio por una suave sonrisa, casi imperceptible –Excelente. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

Al escuchar esas palabras Souta solo pudo sonreír, rindiéndose al cansancio. Uchiha patriarca se acerco hasta su corazón para distinguir que solo estaba dormido, soltando un suspiro de alivio que en algún momento pareció haberse detenido en sus labios. Miro las heridas del pequeño cuerpo, y luego subió la vista hasta las suyas, activando el rojizo sobre su orbe descubierta. En un gesto que la hizo tragar asustada.

Sarada no necesito preguntar lo que estaba pensando.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba furioso.

De pronto levanto la mirada al distinguir otra presencia que se acerco a pasos agigantados. No fue difícil revelar su identidad, puesto que apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo una enorme explosión removió la tierra provocando algo similar a un temblor. Los cabellos rosas se movieron sutilmente, mientras el suelo aun se remecía tras el impacto.

– ¡¿Qué demonios…?! -el de la espada mascullo cuando se vio en la obligación de retroceder ante el inminente golpe.

– ¡Mamá!

La bella mujer volteo hacia ellos, acelerando el paso con demasiada ansiedad. Se acerco, agachándose hasta su altura y la rodeo en un abrazo desesperado, que no alcanzo a prever. Pudo distinguir que tiritaba, mientras su mano le acariciaba la cabeza con demasiada fijación. Se aferro a ella con las mejillas húmedas.

_Quería un abrazo de mamá…_

–Dios mío, Sarada –susurro, con la voz quebrada. Junto a su oído – ¿Cuánto necesitan preocuparme para estar satisfechos? Creí que… los perdería. –Su agarre se intensifico, sin llegar a lastimarla –Dios… ¡Me hubiese muerto si algo les sucede!

Se separo de ella, besándole la frente con esa dulzura que solo ella poseía. Luego bajo la vista hasta su otro hijo, ahogando un grito cuando vio en qué condiciones estaba. Cubrió su boca, mordiéndose la lengua cuando quiso proferir una maldición.

–Souta…

Delineo sus facciones con los finos dedos, acunándolo entre sus brazos. Lo beso en las mejillas, repetidas veces, sin poder creerse en qué condiciones estaba su pequeño. Su bebe. Busco con la mirada a su esposo, distinguiendo el peligroso aura que emitía. Retuvo las ganas asesinas que le rodearon, intentando actuar racionalmente. Pero por dios, su instinto materno la superaba con creces.

–Lo primero es lo primero –advirtió, buscando que eso detenga a su esposo unos instantes de matar cruelmente a aquel trio.

Con sus dedos creó un sello, invocando a dos de sus babosas. Del tamaño justo para el par de hermanos. Al instante ambos seres se acercaron a ellos, comenzando a realizar la sanación. Su madre le sonrió para volver a besarla, esta vez en sus mejillas. Se volvió a su hermano, repartiendo los mismos besos mientras le susurraba palabras maternales.

– Sakura…

Su padre busco a su progenitora con los ojos, en un tono íntimo, profundo, oscuro. Los puños cerrados, la postura tensa. Su madre pareció comprender al instante sus intenciones, pues le deposito un dedo sobre los labios, para sonreírle comprensiva.

–Lo sé, cariño.

Casi como si estuviesen compenetrados, ambos dieron un paso hacia adelante. Aun siendo protegidos por el Susano de papá. Sasuke desenvaino su espada, en completo silencio. Pero aquel silencio era tan horriblemente tenso que hacía temblar a cualquiera. Su mujer, la delicada flor de cerezo, puso una mano sobre su cadera en un gesto desafiante, peligroso y a la vez sensual.

Los tres hombres se posicionaron al notar sus intenciones, con una sonrisa perversa; que Sasuke logro desaparecer con una sola mirada. La presencia de Sakura tampoco se quedaba atrás. La mujer destellaba fuego tras aquel jade, y su cuerpo aun tan delicado escondía una fuerza asombrosa, bestial. Nadie que fuese lo suficientemente inteligente hubiese querido atacar a los hijos del matrimonio Uchiha, discípulos de Senins, miembros del legendario equipo siete…

Ella abrazo a su hermano, sin despegar la vista de ambos progenitores que ahora le daban la espalda.

–Mamá, papá... – llamó, asustada.

Sakura al distinguir su voz, se giro levemente para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa, tan dulce que logro relajar sus nervios. Su tono de voz fue calmado, permitiendo entregarle un poco de tranquilidad a su estremecido cuerpo.

–No te preocupes, cariño –le dijo, confiada –Terminaremos en un instante, e iremos a casa –aseguro, enseñándole su mano cerrada en un puño –Solo no sueltes a tu hermano, ¿entendido?

Asintió y automáticamente, por mero instinto, busco a su padre para corroborar lo que ella había dicho. Encontrando en él una diminuta sonrisa torcida, que desapareció tan rápido como volvió a mirar al frente. Ella no pudo distinguir sus expresiones, pero al notar como sus enemigos retrocedían imagino que sus padres realmente eran de temer, sin poder evitar albergar un sentimiento de orgullo propio de un Uchiha.

–Bien… – la voz femenina se alzo entre todos, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. Siendo seguido por su marido – Saquemos la _basura _de aquí, querido.

–Hmp.

Esa tarde comprendió porque sus padres eran recordados como los eternos héroes de Konoha.

**_Fin._**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Esto se me ocurrió sinceramente de la nada, pero la idea de ambos como padres aun da vueltas en mi cabeza ! La idea de que ellos salven a su pequeña me mataba sinceramente. Al más puro estilo Uchiha jejeje espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en "The beginning" que ya estoy escribiendo :D Reviews plss! Adios!


End file.
